


One Need in the Night

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2013 QAF Gift Exchange on LJ and IJ.  Request was for  angst. Brian/Justin. Brian and Justin growing apart, still love each other fiercely, do not know what to do about it. Less angst than was requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Need in the Night

Justin waved at Cynthia as he passed her desk. She gave him a distracted wave in return while continuing her phone conversation. He opened Brian’s door only to find his office dark and empty. Frowning, Justin walked back out only to find Cynthia still absorbed in her phone call so he turned toward Ted’s office.

“Ted, where’s Brian? We’re supposed to meet for lunch.” Justin would have found Ted’s expression, a mixture of panic, guilt and resignation, amusing if he didn’t know what it meant.

“Denver?” Ted made it sound like a question. “There’s another crisis with Diva Pets so he flew out this morning.”

“Probably around the same time I was flying in,” Justin said with a sigh.

“It came up last minute. I’m sure he meant to call you,” Ted rushed to reassure him. “You know how these things go, but he’ll be back on Thursday.”

Justin shook his head. “I have a meeting Wednesday afternoon so I’m leaving that morning.”

"Justin, I'm sorry. If there's anything. . ."

"Don't worry about it, Ted," Justin cut him off. "It's not your fault. I need to meet with Michael about Rage anyway."

 

"What is your problem?" Michael asked when Justin shot down his third idea for the next Rage issue.

"What do you mean?" Justin slumped back in his chair.

"Look, I know you don't like all my ideas, but you usually don't tell me to quote 'Stop stealing Rage's plots from Fairy Adventure Times or whatever other princess bullshit JR makes you watch' end quote."

"Sorry," Justin winced. "That may have been a bit harsh."

"More like ridiculous," Michael laughed. "But more importantly, how do you know about Fairy Tale Adventure Times?"

"When we went to Canada last time, it was all JR talked about. She made me draw her favorite fairies, all ten of them."

"You are such a sucker. But seriously, Justin, what's going on."

"Nothing. I don't mean to be a dick. I was just expecting to spend a few hours working with you on Rage and then several hours in bed with Brian."

"I know Brian was looking forward to your visit. He told me in way to much detail how you would be spending those hours, and there was a lot more than a bed involved." They both laughed. "He wouldn't have gone if he had a choice."

"I'm not mad, and I don't blame Brian. I've canceled as much as he has. Every time I think we have the distance figured out, it goes to shit, and I wonder. . ." Justin left the thought unfinished.

Michael started to answer, but stopped when he noticed Justin had been idly sketching while they talked. He tilted his head to get a better view. "Hey, what are you drawing?"

"What?" Justin looked down at the paper almost as surprised as Michael to see what was there. "Oh, the ice monster you mentioned last week? If it's all angles, like this, less Frosty the Snowman, and more menacing, it might work. See, it's made of shards of ice."

"Yeah," Michael leaned forward, completely focused on Rage again. "His weapon could be those same shards of ice. He could freeze people with them." Michael kept talking as the idea evolved, and they spent the evening outlining the next issue.

 

Given the time difference, Justin wasn't even sure if he would hear from Brian so he was surprised when his phone rang before midnight. "Done already?" he asked in lieu of a greeting.

"For tonight. Terrence is all business, doesn't like to waste time entertaining when there is work he could be doing. So now I have a proposal to rework before we start again at seven sharp." Brian sounded both annoyed and tired.

"I'd offer to help, but you're in Denver, and I'm in our bed, alone," Justin tried to sound like he was teasing, but it came out bitter instead.

"Justin," Brian began.

"Don't, I've had all the explanation I need from Ted and Michael," Justin didn't want to fight, and Brian justifying leaving without telling him wouldn't lead anywhere good. "I should let you get to work."

"I have some time. Let's talk about why you are in that big bed all alone. You must be bored."

Justin huffed out an irritated breath. "I am not having phone sex with you."

"Are you sure? Because I seem to recall a time when I could make you come just by saying your name."

"Fuck you, that was one time! I was seventeen, perpetually horny and ridiculously in love with you."

"And now you're twenty-five, perpetually horny and ridiculously in love with me. So what are you wearing?"

"Brian," Justin groaned. "It takes more than the sound of your voice to get me off."

"What does it take?" Brian spoke as if they were alone together, voice husky and intimate. "Tell me what makes you hard, tell me how you want to come."

Justin was tempted to hang up; he knew Brian was goading him, but he couldn't help responding. "I want your cock in my ass, pounding into me, pushing my legs back until I'm almost bent in half. I want you to fuck me for a long time so I can lick the sweat from you body where it's pressed against me. Can you do that?"

"Eventually, but the first thing in your ass is going to be my tongue. I'm going to rim you until you're so hard it hurts. When you start to beg, I'm going to slide my fingers in with my tongue. It's going to feel so good you're going to have to touch yourself, and you're going to come like that with my finger and my tongue inside you."

Justin heard Brian's breath hitch when he paused. He closed his eyes and pictured Brian sprawled on some ugly hotel couch, legs spread wide while he stroked his cock. "Then what?" he asked. He squeezed his cock, not ready to come until Brian answered, but he let his other hand drift to his ass, fingers teasing his own hole.

"Then, I'm going to flip you over and fuck you just like you asked. I am going to fuck you until you come again, just like this," Brian groaned loudly as he came.

"Fuck yeah," Justin pushed two fingers inside, letting his ass clench around them as came. For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of their breath, harsh and loud across the connection. Justin listened until Brian's breathing started to even out then he hung up before either of them could say anything.

 

They didn't see each other until more than a month later at Gus's birthday party. They flew in and out separately, not even crossing paths at the airport. Justin came in Friday morning and left early Sunday afternoon. Brian was about a half day behind, coming in with Michael and Ben, but leaving alone since they were staying for the week. Staying at a hotel instead of with Melanie and Lindsay gave them some much needed privacy, at least at night, but those two nights passed quickly as their days were packed with family activities. The sex was frantic, almost desperate, leaving them both needing more instead of satisfied.

September slid into October, and Justin made a very brief trip to Pittsburgh to finalize the Ice Monster edition of Rage. Brian's meeting lasted until seven when he dragged Justin back to the loft and fucked him until they both passed out around two am. By six, Justin was back on a plane.

With Ted's help, Brian cleared four days in his schedule the week before Thanksgiving. It's not until he'd terrorized his way up the airports chain of command, and been assured by the president of Liberty Air that there is nothing they can do, that he gave in and called Justin.

"All flights are canceled; the airports going to be closed for at least two days. I f I leave now I should be able to make it by morning,"

"Are you fucking insane?" Justin practically yelled. "Both Pennsylvania and New York are under state of emergencies. You can't drive here."

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to be able to get this kind of time off anytime soon, and you owe me about fifty blow jobs after making me tell Debbie you weren't coming back for Thanksgiving." 

"So you're going to brave the ten inches and counting of snow that’s fallen in Pennsylvania then the gale force winds and ice storms we're having here so I can suck your dick?"

"When you put it like that, what am I waiting for?" Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and watched the snow cover the airport runways. "I can't believe I'm being cockblocked by fucking Winter Storm Ian."

"Ethan," Justin muttered almost under his breath, not sure if he should laugh or cry at the irony. "It's Winter Storm Ethan."

"Don't remind me," Brian snapped

"Fuck Brian, the power just when out. I've got to find the damn candles."

Brian heard the silence of the disconnection before he could reply. "Fucking snow," Brian shoved his phone back in his pocket and braced himself for the walk back to his car.

 

Brian was about to leave for the airport when his phone rang.

"Please tell me you haven't left yet."

"Cynthia, I'm on my way to the airport. This better be important."

"I hate to ask, but there's a big problem with the Diva Pets campaign. You need to stop by the office."

"No time, I'm sure you can handle it." Brian hung up before she could argue. He made it to his car before his phone rang again. "Cynthia, I already told you to handle it."

"Brian, it's Ted. You know I wouldn't call if there was any other way. You know how when a client is particularly difficult the art department sometimes does fake ads to amuse themselves?"

The hesitation in Ted's voice told Brian he wouldn't like where this was going. "Get to the point, Ted."

"Well, Terrence is always a pain, and I know you saw the mock ups where they put his head on the Diva Pets dogs. It's possible those ads might have been sent to him instead of the real ads."

"Fucking Christ, are you kidding me," Brian couldn't believe any one would be that incompetent.

"He's been calling every ten minutes demanding to speak to you, but he stopped calling half an hour ago."

"I'm on my way. Make sure the asshole who fucked this up is fired and completely erased from the history of Kinnetik before I get there." Brian threw his headset aside as he wove in and out of traffic.

"Ted, Cynthia!" Brian bellowed as soon as he entered the building. "You have exactly thirty minutes to fix this. Get Terrence on the fucking phone so I can grovel while you make sure the ads I send him are so spectacular he forgets he ever saw his own image merged with a goddamn Pekinese."

When he reached his office, he still had received a response. "You're down to twenty-eight minutes, and if I'm not on that fucking plane, Justin will have my balls," Brian threw his door open and came to a full stop when he saw Justin waiting for him.

"Oh, I'll have your balls," Justin lifted one eyebrow and waited.

"So you're the moron who might make me miss my flight," Brian didn't bother trying to hide his smile or keep the pleasure from his voice. He relaxed, leaning against the doorway, tension gone as soon as he saw Justin.

"Guilty," Justin's matching smile was both relieved and joyous. "I realized I had more than enough time to get here before your flight left, and I didn't want to take the chance on a disaster, natural or otherwise, ruining our plans."

"So you blackmailed Cynthia and Ted into helping you?"

"Blackmail is more your style. I may have learned from the master, but I'm more subtle than that. Cynthia was happy to be bribed with expensive chocolate and wine. Ted was tougher, but I mentioned I wanted to paint a mural size picture of your dick that would be perfect for his office."

Brian threw his head back and laughed. "I've never been prouder. Now let's get the fuck out of here."

"Not yet," Justin shook his head and settled more comfortable against the couch cushions. "We have a long drive a head of us, and . . ."

"We're not driving back to New York," Brian interrupted.

"No, but Ted was so inspired by my threat that he cleared your schedule for the rest of the week and had Emmett open the house for us. But even with all that time, I owe you so many blowjobs, and you did say I had your balls," Justin licked his lips and beckoned Brian closer.

Brian stepped toward the couch until he was standing between Justin's legs. Justin sat up, running his hands along Brian's sides as he moved toward the edge of the couch. The new angle put Justin's head level with Brian's stomach. He wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and pressed his face against Brian's shirt. They both stayed together like that, neither of them moving or speaking, until Brian dropped his hand into Justin's hair and tilted his face up.

"I wouldn't want to put you behind schedule." 

He sucked in a breath when Justin pushed his shirt up and began kissing the exposed skin. He was already hard, had been since he saw Justin waiting for him, but he didn't move. They had time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "One" by U2


End file.
